City of Bones: Alphabet Drabbles
by NoteToSelfBeYourself
Summary: Alphabet challenge, with my character Andriana as a main character. Will usually, if not always, be in her POV. xJace Rated M for language and suggestive themes.


Andriana is my fictional character, she belongs to be and might be used for many of my following fan fiction (if I get to write any fan fiction), and I kind of want to get my creative juices flowing so I decided to do the whole alphabet drabbling. I knew of the alphabet challenge, but I didn't think of using it until I read _Odd Alphabet by boyslikegirlslikeboys._

The drabbles are not related to each other. They are just random scenario's so don't connect them together! If you do, this whole thing is going to confuse you.

Some will be scenario's that never took place in the books, and some will be directly from the book. It will not take place in the year that was set in the books, but in the year that we are in. (Does that make sense? No? It's take place in the 2010's and up, not 2007.) The main reason? Fashion. =p

* * *

**Takes place when Clary and the gang are going to Chairman Meow's party a.k.a the first time they meet Magnus Bane.**

**-I will be inserting dialogue, scenes, characters, and the like from the book. The only difference? My character will be added, and it's usually in her POV.**

* * *

Andi brushed through her platinum blonde locks as Isabelle rummaged through her closet for something Clary could wear. "Nice room," Clary said, eyes flickering around the pink, black and gold room. Andi closed the bedroom door and noticed the slightly glazed look in her eyes. She sat at the edge of Isabelle's bed.

"Thanks. I painted it myself." Isabelle was saying as she walked over to Clary and tossed her a very short looking black dress. When Clary held it out in front of her, Andi gaped.

"It looks awfully small," Clary said just as Andi commented, "It's a _shirt_."

"It's stretchy. Now go put it on." She told Clary before turning to her bed and letting her gaze travel over Andi's long and fully developed body a bit reluctantly. "On me it is, it's probably shows a little stomach on you." Andi folded her arms over her tummy in self-consciousness.

Isabelle grabbed something from her vanity table before sitting beside Andi and slipping on toe rings. The girls were getting dolled up to go to a party to meet the warlock that had tampered with Clary's head. She still couldn't believe they existed. She still couldn't believe that she herself was a _werewolf_. The little bathroom in Isabelle's bedroom opened and Clary stepped out. Isabelle looked up, "You're so lucky to have such a flat chest, I could never wear that without a bra." Isabelle didn't sound like she'd rather have a small chest. Clary's lip twitched into a scowl.

"It's too short." She said. Andi stood and walked over to Clary.

"It's not short. It's fine." Isabelle said.

"As long as you don't bend over." Andi added.

Clary looked at the bleached blonde a little panicked.

"Oh hush up Andriana, it's looks good. Don't worry Clary." Isabelle kicked boots and fishnet leggings out from under her bed. Andi wondered what else was under there. "Here, you can wear these with it. They'll make you look taller."

Clary tugged her dress down, "Right, because I'm flat-chest and a midget."

Andi's lips curved into an amused smile as Clary was pushed to sit in front of Isabelle's vanity table. Isabelle started pulling up Clary's red locks and Andi decided to leave and wait for them downstairs. "Andi, tell the boys we'll be down in a minute." Isabelle hadn't turned towards her, and Clary's eyes were closed.

"Sure."

Andi found her way down to the entryway. The boys looked over at her when she spoke, "Isabelle and Clarissa are coming down in a few." She stopped walking once she reached Alec's side. She enjoyed how tall he was. When you're the tallest student in class ever since the start of you're education, you find yourself feeling weird when you stand beside someone who is actually taller than you, but enjoyable at the same time.

A few minutes had passed when Jace sighed. "Why do girl's take such a long time?" Jace pondered irritably, leaning against the wall and slouching his shoulders the same way Alec was.

"Clary's having make-up put on her face," Andi added helpfully.

"Why do girl's wear make-up?" He asked instead. If she didn't understand why so many girl's liked make-up, how could she answer Jace's question? She couldn't, so she didn't.

Another few minutes when by. "What is that?" Simon suddenly straightened his back.

Andi looked up. Isabelle and Clary were here. Clary's hair was up in a pretty twist that looked a bit heavy for her small face. The fishnets were a great touch to her outfit. It was something Andi would wear.

"That you're wearing, I mean." Simon added.

Clary and Simon had a quick back and forth before Jace stepped away from the wall, "I like the dress," He looked at Andi, "But why aren't you wearing one? Or at least a skirt?"

Andi looked down at her skinny jeans and dress shirt. "I'm attractive, aren't I?" She looked up and flipped her hair behind her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. "I don't want to outshine you guys," She added, lips curved lightly at the corners.

Jace's eyes seemed to look a little disappointed. Andi enjoyed that a bit. "I don't think anyone can outshine _me_," He said. Andi shrugged,

"_You_ don't _think_. That's not factual."

"Well no one's more attractive than me, _that_ is a fact."

"But if I outshine you, it doesn't matter if you're more attractive or not." Jace parted his lips, not ready to admit defeat when she turned to Clary. "You look hot," Clary smiled her thanks.

Jace turned to the red-head. "It needs a little something extra, though."

"So now you're a fashion expert?" Clary asked. Jace took out a dagger and handed it to Clary. She protested, but he forced her fingers around the hilt. She accepted the dagger a little warily. Isabelle offered her a thigh sheath, which Simon refused to let Clary wear. Clary agreed with Simon, although she didn't seem to like him telling her what to wear.

"And one last thing," Jace said. He pulled out the many sparkly pins out of Clary's hair until it fell down in pretty curls over her shoulders. "Much better." His voice sounded faraway a bit, until he turned around. "Hey, now you can be as attractive as Andi claims to be."

Andi rolled her eyes.

* * *

-Officially added 'Magnus' to my dictionary. LOL. :p


End file.
